OC CONTEST! THREE CATEGORIES! PLEASE ENTER!
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: Self-Explanatory! I have three stories for you to enter! A Big Time Rush FanFic, A Big Time Rush/Vampire Diaries Crossover, and A Big Time Rush/Victorious Crossover! Closes 30 September 2011! PLEASE ENTER!
1. 3 stories for you to enter!

**Hello Fellow Fanfiction-ites. I am creating an OC Contest for you to enter.**

**Here are the rules:**

**Rule #1: All entries must be detailed.**

**Rule #2: The maximum amount of entries per person is 5 per story**

**Rule #3: No Anonymous Reviews will be accepted. If you have run out of room, please PM me with the rest.**

I have three story ideas for you!

**NUMBER ONE: (Big Time Rush/ Victorious Crossover) Called: You Gotta Love Your Criminals**

**Positions Available: Male Roles - 1, Female Roles - 1, Young Child Roles- 0**

My name is Indi. I'm seventeen. I go to Hollywood Arts. Me and my eight friends plus my twin brother, all got kicked out for different reasons. Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Beck, and Rex all destroyed the theatre in an acting excersize. So, now we go to the Palm Woods, for school, and work. And we've found ourselves in very serious relationships...

**NUMBER TWO: (Big Time Rush/Vampire Diaries Crossover) Called: Mystic Falls isn't as it Used To Be**

**Positions Available: Male Roles - 0, Female Roles - 3, Young Child Roles -0 **

James lived in Mystic Falls for the first six years of his life. He was best friends with Elena Gilbert. But now, at age twenty, James is going back and he's taking his three best friends. Stefan and Damon are here, but Stefan is dating James' life-long love, and Damon? Well, he's dating a certain Miss Diamond...

**NUMBER THREE: (Big Time Rush) Called: What Went Wrong?**

**Positions Available: Male Roles - 1(including kids), Female Roles - 5(including kids), Young Child Roles - 3**

James Diamond is 24. He is married to Jessica Hart-Diamond, and they have just had their first daughter last year. Logan Mitchell is 23. He is engaged to (unknown) and they have a son and are expecting a daughter any day now. Kendall Knight is 24. He is dating (unknown), and plans to propose to her on Halloween. Carlos Garcia is 23. He is dating (unknown), and desparately wants to make contact with his long-lost friends. Just after Logan's 19th birthday, the band broke up. Why?

And what will happen when they get called back for a reunion concert?

**Okay! Here are the OC Forms. All Forms are different. SO FILL IN THE RIGHT ONE!**

**Number 1 - Called?: You Gotta Love Your Criminals**

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Age (16-17):

Birthday:

Nicknames:

Personality:

-Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Color Highlights:

Eye Color:

Height:

Style-  
>Anything?:<br>Casual:  
>Work:<br>Gym:  
>Beach:<br>Date:  
>Premiere:<p>

-Personal-

Hobbies:

Likes:

Family:

Hometown:

-Favorites-

Colors:

Songs:

Movies:

Actors/ Actress:

Animals:

Foods:

Books: 

-Other-

Reason why they got kicked out?:

Love Interest? (choose from: Twin brother/best friend. All other characters will be dating each other):

If Taken?:

Top 10 Friends:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**MY CHARACTER:**

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): **Indigo Maia Stewart**

Age (16-17): **17**

Birthday: **April 14**

Nicknames: **Indi, In, Maia**

Personality: **Feisty - gets into fights a lot. Has anger-management issues - this can be proved in the way she got kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Kind - looks after friends. Lovable - lots of people end up liking her in some way.**

-Appearance-

Hair Color: **Brown**

Hair Color Highlights: **Light Brown**

Eye Color:

Height: **5'6"**

Style- (polyvore or explain)  
>Anything?: <strong>bases her clothes on the latest fashionscamoflage**  
>Casual: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=36602315 (based on Jennifer 1)  
><strong>Work: **.com/cgi/set?id=36602733 (based on Jennifer 1)**  
>Gym: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=36603483**  
>Beach: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=36604148**  
>Date: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=36604238**  
>Premiere: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=36604362**

-Personal-

Hobbies: **Photography, Writing, Acting, watching movies, hanging with friends**

Likes: **Acting, Working at her modelling job.**

Family: **Father - Patrick Thomas Stewart  
>Mother - Karen Marie Stewart<br>Twin Brother -**

Hometown: **Los Angeles, CA**

-Favorites-

Colors: **Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green**

Songs: **Count On Me - Bruno Mars, Mean - Taylor Swift, Our Song - Taylor Swift**

Movies: **Tomorrow When The War Began**

Actors/ Actress: **Ian Somerhalder/Nina Dobrev**

Animals: **Turtle, Kitten**

Foods: **Salmon, Fish Sticks**

Books: **the Tomorrow series by John Marsden**

-Other-

Reason why they got kicked out?: **Set fire to school theatre**

Love Interest? (choose from: Twin brother/best friend. All other characters will be dating each other): **Beck Oliver**

If Taken?: **Shouldn't be, he's mine ****J**

Top 10 Friends:

1. **Tori Vega**

2. **Camille Roberts**

3. **(unknown)**

4. **Cat Valentine**

5. **Jade West**

6. **Beck Oliver**

7. **Jennifer 1/2/3**

8. **(unknown)**

9. **Jo Taylor**

10. **Stephanie King**

Top 10 People they dislike:

1. **Rex Powers**

2. **Trina Vega (unknown reason)**

3. **Reginald Bitters**

4. **Tyler's Mom**

5. **Principal Eikner**

6. **Sikowitz**

7. **Jason Sikowitz**

8. **Gustavo Rocque**

9. **Arthur Griffin**

10. **Mercedes Griffin**

**NUMBER TWO-Called?: Mystic Falls isn't as it Used To Be**

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Age (16-17):

Birthday:

Nicknames:

Personality:

-Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Color Highlights:

Eye Color:

Height:

Style-  
>Anything?:<br>Casual:  
>School:<br>Work:  
>Date:<br>School Ball:

-Personal-

Biography:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Family:

Hometown:

-Favorites-

Colors:

Songs:

Movies:

Actors/ Actress:

Animals:

Foods:

Books: 

-Other-

Does she know about Stefan and Damon being vampires?:

Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guys):

If Taken?:

Top 10 Friends:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**MY CHARACTER: **

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): **Penelope Jamie Diamond**

Age (16-17): **16**

Birthday: **March 17, 1991**

Nicknames: **PJ, Nelly, Jay**

Personality: **Outgoing - She is always making new friends. Conceited - always has to look her best. Caring - is always there for her big brother, his friends, and hers**.

-Appearance-

Hair Color: Brown **(chestnut-sort-of-color)**

Hair Color Highlights: **Light Brown**

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: **5'10"**

Style-  
>Anything?: <span><strong>Has been persuaded by Damon to dress more how he wants her to.<strong>  
>Casual: <span>.<span>**com/cgi/set?id=36626369**  
>School: <span><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36627134**  
>Work: <span><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36627773**  
>Date: <span><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36628139**  
>School Ball: <span><strong>.commystic_falls_isnt_as_it/set?id=36603122**

-Personal-

Biography: **She was born in Mystic Falls to Brooke Diamond and an unknown man. She is the younger sister of James Diamond, She was born on her brother's birthday, claiming it as her own. He was four when she was born. At age two, her mother sent her to live at her aunt's house, as her mother chose to move to Minnesota for her cosmetics company, and 'only needed one moaning child' on the plane trip. At age 15, she starts dating Tyler Lockwood, although they break up due to Tyler bullying her friends. Then, she dated Matt Donovan for about a week, before he dumped her for Elena Gilbert. She doesn't mind Elena, as she know's it isn't her fault, it's 'the-jerk-who-stupidly-dumped-me's fault'. Then, she found someone named Damon Salvatore. And they've been together since.**

Hobbies: **Photography (her job), teasing her brother,**

Likes: **being the 'pretty one', her brother being annoyed, hanging out with Elena/Damon/Stefan/James/(unknown)/(unknown)/(unknown)/Kendall/Carlos/Logan**

Family: Mother - **Brooke Diamond**  
>Father - <span>Unknown<span>  
>Aunt - <span><strong>Elizabeth 'Liza' Diamond<strong>  
>Brother - <span><strong>James Isaac Diamond<strong>

Hometown: **Mystic Falls, VA**

-Favorites-

Colors: **Black/Red/White**

Songs: **Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry**

Movies: **Cheaper by the Dozen (1/2)**

Actors/ Actress: **Daniel Radcliffe/Natalie Portman**

Animals: **Butterfly**

Foods: **Cheeseburgers (the ones her brother made when their mother wasn't at home)**

Books: **Little Darlings by Jacqueline Wilson**

-Other-

Does she know about Stefan and Damon being vampires?: **Yes. She is actually one herself. (turned on 4/2/07)**

Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guys): **Actually, Damon Salvatore****.**

If Taken: **Damon is mine, he shouldn't be!**

Top 10 Friends:

1. **Elena Gilbert**

2. **Stefan Salvatore**

3. **Damon Salvatore**

4. **James Diamond**

5. **Kendall Knight**

6. **Carlos Garcia**

7. **Logan Mitchell**

8. **(unknown)**

9. **(unknown)**

10. **(unknown)**

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1. **Annabelle**

2. **Brooke Diamond**

3. **Matt Donovan**

4. **Jennifer Knight**

5. **Sylvia Garcia**

6. **Joanna Mitchell**

7. **Liz Diamond**

8. **Vicki Donovan**

9. **Katherine Pierce**

10. **Tyler Lockwood**

_**NUMBER THREE - Called?: What Went Wrong?**_

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Age (22-24):

Birthday:

Nicknames:

Personality:

-Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Color Highlights:

Eye Color:

Height:

Style-  
>Anything?:<br>Casual:  
>Work:<br>Gym:  
>Beach:<br>Date:  
>Premiere:<p>

-Personal-

Hobbies:

Likes:

Family:

Hometown:

-Favorites-

Colors:

Songs:

Movies:

Actors/ Actress:

Animals:

Foods:

Books: 

-Other-

Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? (if a wife/girlfriend):

Can they walk/talk? (if a kid):

Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy [Kendall/Logan/Carlos], or none [if child])

If Taken?:

Top 10 Friends:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

_**MY CHARACTER:**_

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): _**Jessica Marie Hart-Diamond**_

Age (22-24): _**23**_

Birthday: _**December 6, 1987**_

Nicknames: _**Jess, Love, Jessie**_

Personality: _**Lovable – almost everyone she meets likes her immediately. **_

-Appearance-

Hair Color: _**White-Blonde**_

Hair Color Highlights: _**Blonde**_

Eye Color: _**Bright Blue-Green**_

Height: _**5'4"**_

Style-  
>Anything?: <em><strong>Almost always wears heels so she can reach James. Other times, wears flatsslippers**__  
><em>Casual: _**.com/cgi/set?id=36707019**_  
>Work: <em><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36707088  
><strong>_Gym: _**.com/cgi/set?id=36707137**_  
>Beach: <em><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36720565**_  
>Date: <em><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36721009**_  
>Premiere: .<em><strong>comcgi/set?id=36707230**_

-Personal-

Hobbies: _**Swimming, Looking after her daughter, Going to her book-club (which has all the boys' wifes in it)**_

Likes: _**Baking, Swimming, Combing James' and (child)'s hair**_

Family: _**Mother – Amy Laura Hart. Father – Thomas Jeremy Hart. Sister – Lucia Rose Hart. Husband – James Isaac Diamond. Daughter – (child)**_

Hometown: _**Los Angeles, CA**_

-Favorites-

Colors: _**Blue, Purple, Green**_

Songs: _**Worldwide by BTR, Boyfriend by BTR (she was serenaded by James with both of these)**_

Movies: _**Tomorrow When the War Began**_

Actors/ Actress: _**Tom Felton/Camille Roberts**_

Animals: _**Dogs, Birds (she has a golden retriever and a budgie)**_

Foods: _**Apple Turnovers, anything James makes.**_

Books: _** the Tomorrow series, the Harry Potter series, the Twilight Saga**_

-Other-

Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? (if a wife/girlfriend): _**Yes**_

Can they walk/talk? (if a kid):

Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy [Kendall/Logan/Carlos], or none [if child]): _**James Diamond**_

If Taken?: _**Not taken**_

Top 10 Friends:

1. _**(unknown)**_

2. _**(unknown)**_

3. _**(unknown)**_

4. _**Logan Mitchell**_

5. _**Kendall Knight**_

6. _**Carlos Garcia**_

7. _**Camille Roberts**_

8. _**(child)**_

9. _**(child)**_

10. _**(child)**_

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1. _**Gustavo Rocque**_

2. _**Mercedes Griffin**_

3. _**Arthur Griffin**_

4. _**Amy Hart**_

5. _**Thomas Hart**_

6. _**The Jennifers**_

7. _**Tyler's Mom**_

8. _**Dak Zevon**_

9. _**Zachary Roberts (Camille's nephew) (he bit [james/jess's daughter once])**_

10. _**Liliane Rocque (Gustavo's niece)**_

**SO THERE ARE THE OC FORMS!**

**Please enter!**

**Thanks!**

**LMM**


	2. ANOTHER STORY!

**OKAY! I have ANOTHER story for you to enter!**

_**Summary: Lillia and James are twins. Lillia moved to Wisconsin with their father when they were 13, and she was (and still is) angry with her mother and father separating her from her brother, so she changed her name, looks, and personality. But know, she has gotten the chance to perform on her favorite TV Show, So Random. She and her friends are replacing Tawni Hart (the show's diva), Zora Lancaster (the show's freak), Nico Harris (the show's girl-crazy prankster), and Grady Mitchell (the other girl-crazy man, a.k.a. Nico's best bud). James went to Minnesota when they were 13, and is getting the chance to be a professional singer with record producer, Gustavo Rocque. When Big Time Rush gets to perform on So Random, they'll get a huge surprise when the siblings meet each other for the first time in 4 years…**_

**NAME OF STORY: I Thought We'd Never Meet Again (or you can call it Story 4) Places Available: Male – 0 Roles. Female – 4 Roles.**

**OC FORM:**

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Age (16-17):

Birthday (day and month, no year please):

Nicknames:

Personality:

-Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Color Highlights:

Eye Color:

Height:

Style-  
>Anything?:<br>Casual:  
>Work (at <em>So Random<em>):  
>Gym:<br>Beach:  
>Date:<br>Premiere:

-Personal-

Hobbies:

Likes:

Family:

Hometown:

-Favorites-

Colors:

Songs:

Movies:

Actors/ Actress:

Animals:

Foods:

Books:

-Other-

Reason why they got kicked out?:

Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy):

If Taken?:

Top 10 Friends:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**MY OC: **

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): **Lillia Jamie Diamond (Now goes by Tania Marie Featherston)**

Age (16-17): **17**

Birthday (day and month, no year please): **August 19**

Nicknames: **Tani, Feathers, LJ, Lil, Tim (by her friends)**

Personality: **Before – happy, easily-excited, hyper, loud, shallow, driven, (sometimes) an airhead, caring. After – Sad, gloomy, quiet, shy, tired.**

-Appearance-

Hair Color: **Before – Chestnut-Colored hair. After – Bright White/Blonde**

Hair Color Highlights: **Before – Natural light brown highlights. After – Two bright pink streaks on the right side of her face.**

Eye Color: **Before – Hazel, but more Brown than Green. After – wears green contacts.**

Height: **5'7"**

Style-  
>Anything?: <strong>.comgo_green/set?id=35847039  
><strong>_**.com/what_to_wear...hmmm/set?id=35342597**_**  
>.comgoing_out_to_town...in_style/set?id=35198491  
><strong>_**.com/school/set?id=35186187**_**  
>.comnothing_says_bedtime_like/set?id=35880705  
>.<strong>_**com/little_girl_over_there/set?id=36504881**_**  
><strong>Casual: **.com/harry_potter_fanatic/set?id=34373445  
><strong>_**.com/denyse_tontz/set?id=36602315**_**  
><strong>Work (at _So Random_): .**com/inspired_denyse_tontz/set?id=36602733**  
><em><strong>.comlove_m3/set?id=36604238**_  
>Gym: <strong>.comnothing_like_jog_around_block/set?id=35847222  
><strong>_**.com/lol/set?id=36505050**_  
>Beach: <strong>.comyou_aint_going_no_wear/set?id=35846792**  
><em><strong>.comcgi/set?id=36966032  
><strong>_Date: **.com/lifes_not_easy_being_green/set?id=35847165**  
><em><strong>.comdate_night...my_way/set?id=35197804**_  
>Premiere: <strong>.comday_as_popular/set?id=35197366**  
><em><strong>.comcgi/set?id=34429134**_

-Personal-

Hobbies: **Before - Singing, Playing guitar, Pranking her brother. After - Reading, Writing, Performing, Singing (although she doesn't do it as much)**

Likes: **James, her friends, performing on **_**So Random**_**, **

Family: **Mother - Brooke Diamond  
>Father - Isaac Diamond<br>Brother - James Isaac Diamond**

Hometown: **Before - Lutsen, Minnesota. After - Green Bay, Wisconsin (=D)**

-Favorites-

Colors: **Before - Blue, Green, Pink, Purple. After - Black, Red, Grey, Pink**

Songs: **Before - Someone Like You: Adele, Who Says: Selena Gomez and the Scene, Party Rock Anthem: LMFAO. After - Moves Like Jagger: Maroon 5, Bounce: Calvin Harris feat. Kelis, You Make Me Feel: Cobra Starship feat. Sabi**

Movies: **Transformers: Dark of the Moon, The Rise of Planet of the Apes**

Actors/ Actress: **Shia LaBeouf, Emma Watson**

Animals: **Before - Kittens, Puppies, Horses. After - Bats, Dragons, Sharks**

Foods: **Toffee.**

Books: **The Diamond Girls by Jacqueline Wilson**

-Other-

Reason Why they wanted to be on _So Random_?: **It's her favorite show!**

Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy or Chad Dylan Cooper): **Hmmm... CDC :D**

If Taken?: **NOT TAKEN!**

Top 10 Friends:

1. **(UNKNOWN)**

2.**(uNkNoWn)**

3. **(unknown)**

4. **James**

5. **Sonny**

6. **Kendall**

7. **Logan**

8. **Carlos**

9. **Marshall Pike**

10. **Chad Dylan Cooper**

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1. **Dakota Condor**

2. **Brooke Diamond**

3. **Isaac Diamond**

4. **Gilroy Smith**

5. **Joy Bitterman**

6. **Murphy **

7. **James Condor**

8. **Amber Allgood**

9. **Portlyn Madison **

10. **Chastity Ann DeWitt**

**OKAY! **

**please enter!**

**Review/PM with your characters...**

**PWEASE!**


	3. Winners! :D

**okay! the winners are:**

**You Gotta Love Your Criminals:**

**Best Friend: Chanel Rose Morrison, submitted by abcdoll3**

**Brother: Connor Adam Jackson submitted by Havok Mayhem**

**Brother's GF: Madison Lilia Lux submitted by Chocomadandirish**

**Mystic Falls isn't as it Used to Be: **(I didn't get much for this, so I chose two more from other categories)

**Best Friend 1/Logan's love interest: Cryss Isabella Sciaretta submitted by Cryss'BTRusher**

**Best Friend 2/Kendall's love interest: Jessamine Helena Porter submitted by BigTimeDreamer18**

**Best Friend 3/Carlos' love interest: Cathy Roxanne Blossom submitted by wanitherusher**

**Best Friend 4/James' love interest: Lillith Syrena Born submitted by BellaRosa17**

_**What Went Wrong?:**_

_**Diamond's Daughter: **_(I didn't get _any _for this, so I made my own :D) _**Jayme Louise Diamond created by me**_

_**Logan's fiancee: Claire Sulkin, submitted by Panda Crayon**_

_**Logan's son: Tyler Joseph Mitchell submitted by abcdoll3**_

_**Kendall's GF: Natalie Hale Hightower submitted by BTRLuver143**_

_**Carlos' GF: Ava Maxine Block, submitted by 3**_

_**I Thought We'd Never Meet Again**_

_**Tania's BFF 1/Carlos' Love Interest: Jacqueline Cecelia Banks submitted by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZY  
>Tania's BFF 2JAMES' Love Interest: Sarah Cecile Moore submitted by Sarah  
>Tania's BFF 3Kendall's Love Interest: Isabelle Marie Summers submitted by MSUbtrfan  
>Tania's BFF 4Logan's Love Interest: **_(I didn't get _any _for this, so I made my own :D) _**Dakota Dallen Dwyer**_

**-Basic-**

**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Chanel Rose Morrison**

**Age (16-17): 17**

**Birthday: April 16th, 1994**

**Nicknames: none**

**Personality: Chanel's a bit of a goof, and loves playing pranks on people whenever she can and is a pretty laid back person all around. However, when there's something she really wants, really passionate about, she is determined to get it and get it perfectly. She has been surrounded by boys her whole life so she seems to be less sensitive to things that girls would be super sensitive about, such as if they've gained weight or gotten a pimple. She's pretty loud, and really good at negotiating for things she wants or things she thinks needs to be out in the open. She's a very nice girl, protective and loves to make her friends feel like they can come to her about anything. She's a lot smarter than she looks but isn't too driven with her school work so her grades sometimes suffer sometimes, but she doesn't let that stop her from enjoying life and having fun.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Reddish Brown**

**Hair Color Highlights: Dark Red**

**Eye Color: Dark blue**

**Height: 5'5**

**Style- Her style seems to be more girly than one would expect from her personality. However, she loves to play with florals and graphics. She has a charm bracelet she wears with most of her outfits.  
>Anything?: (Pajamas) .comcgi/set?id=37110837  
>Casual: .comcgi/set?id=37094996  
>Work: .comcgi/set?id=37095898  
>Gym: .comcgi/set?id=37096263  
>Beach: .comcgi/set?id=37097262  
>Date: .comcgi/set?id=37108254  
>Premiere: .comcgi/set?id=37109155**

**-Personal-**

**Hobbies: Listening to music, playing music, hanging out with her friends, shopping, playing video games, and going to the beach. She likes painting and photography too.**

**Likes: Amusement parks, the arts , swimming, food, Exotic animals, like kangaroos and narwhals, Dreams, having fun with life.**

**Family: Chanel is the oldest and has a little sister Marisse who's three years younger than her. Her parents got divorced when she was five and her mom remarried her stepdad before he turned six.**

**Hometown: Orange County, CA**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: Green, Purple**

**Songs: "Starry Eyed" by Ellie Goulding, "Relax Take it Easy" by Mika, "Blow" by Ke$ha**

**Movies:**

**Actors/ Actress: Anthony Hopkins, Lauren Bacall, Colin Firth, Nicholas Hoult, Saoirse Ronan, Mandy Moore**

**Animals: Pandas, Turtles, Koalas, Whales**

**Foods: Pizza, Thai food.**

**Books: The Outsiders, Lysistrata**

**-Other-**

**Reason why they got kicked out?: Being infamous for several various pranks, her somewhat involvement with the set fire got her expelled.**

**Love Interest? (choose from: Twin brother/best friend. All other characters will be dating each other): Best Friend**

**If Taken?: (Your decision really)**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**1. Cat Valentine**

**2. Beck Oliver**

**3. Carlos Garcia**

**4. Trina Vega**

**5. Logan Mitchell**

**6. Andre Harris**

**7. Jo Taylor**

**8. Camille Roberts**

**9. (Unknown Penpal in Canada)**

**10. Guitar Dude**

**Top 10 People they Dislike:**

**1. Tori Vega**

**2. Jade West**

**3. Mercedes Griffin**

**4. James Diamond**

**5. Jett Stetson**

**6. Kendall Knight**

**Shapiro**

**8. Rex Powers**

**9. Principal Eikner (Well he expelled her so yeah…)**

**10. Reginald Bitters**

**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Connor Adam Jackson**

**Age (16-17): 16**

**Birthday: December 8th**

**Nicknames: Jack-o**

**Personality: Sarcastic, very intelligent, he is very loyal to his friends and his very mean to his enemies. He is always joking around and trying to make people laugh**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Dark blonde in a fauxhawk**

**Hair Color Highlights: none**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Height:6'5**

**Style-**

**Anything? Whatever is clean at the time**

**Casual: A slip over hoody on top and long basketball shorts that reach past his knees**

**Work: Scrubs because he works for a medical waste company**

**Gym: Sleeveless t shirt, long basketball shorts and a sweatband on his left arm**

**Beach: black wife beater, long board shorts and an ipod**

**Date: Button up long sleeve collared shirt that is kind of tight along with baggy jeans, a silver cross on a chain.**

**Premiere: Deep Green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and with a black and green tie, black dress pants**

**-Personal-**

**Hobbies: working out, playing sports, reading, playing music**

**Likes: Acoustic guitar, fiction books, the mountains**

**Family: Lives with his mother Carly and his father Jason. Both of them are wrapped up in their carrers so Connor fends for himself.**

**Hometown: San Diego, CA**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: Red, Silver, Black**

**Songs: Second Chance - Faber Drive, Siberia - BSB, Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin, Deeper Into You - Trust Compnay**

**Movies: The Road, Unstoppable, Legion, Baseketball, Saving Silverman**

**Actors/ Actress: Brad Pitt, Viggo Mortensen, Denzel Washington, Keira Knightly, Kate Beckinsale**

**Animals: Wolf, Eagle, Bear**

**Foods: Lasagna, Steak, chicken alfredo**

**Books: The Wise Man's Fear, THe Walking Drum, THe Mallorean Series**

**-Other-**

**Reason why they got kicked out?: Making and selling fake ID's**

**Love Interest? (choose from: Twin brother/best friend. All other characters will be dating each other): best friend**

**If Taken?: whoever you want**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**1. Andre Harris**

**2. Tori Vega**

**3. Logan Mitchell**

**4. Indigo Stewart**

**5. Carlos Garcia**

**6. Jo Taylor**

**7. Rex Powers**

**8. Jade West**

**9. SInjin**

**10. Katie Knight**

**Top 10 People they Dislike:**

**1. Kendall Knight**

**2. Trina Vega**

**3. James Diamond**

**4. Camille Roberts**

**5. Beck Oliver**

**6. THe Jennifers**

**7. Buddha Bob**

**8. Bitters**

**9. Robbie Shapiro**

**10. **

**-Basic-**

**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Madison Lilia Lux**

**Age (16-17): 16**

**Birthday: June 18th**

**Nicknames: Maddy.**

**Personality: Maddy is a quiet one, she doesn't particularly like the spotlight and would rather be in a peaceful, quite place. She hates conflict and cant stand watching, or being in it, when pressed too hard or seriously yelled at, she cries. Shes a closet romantic who loves being who she is and has a Good sense of humor and laughs easily. She hates breaking the rules, but would be easily pushed into breaking them by her friends, doesn't do well with pressure and pretty easy to get along with.**

**She's a humble, always means well, shy, peace-loving bookworm.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: dark brown**

**Hair Color Highlights: medium brown (barely noticeable.)**

**Eye Color: dark dark blue.**

**Height: 5,2**

**Style-**

**Anything?: almost always wears flats.**

**Casual: Skinny jeans, flats, a blouse, hair down.**

**Work: Black pin skirt, a blouse and hair up in a ponytail.**

**Gym: track shoes, Sophys brand shorts and a baggy T, hair up in a ponytail.**

**Beach: flip flops, coral colored halter top and thick strapped bottoms. Hair down.**

**Date: flats, a sundress maybe. Hair down.**

**Premiere: A navy strapless dress that's tight and flows at the bottom, flats, hair down.**

**-Personal-**

**Hobbies: writing, reading, piano, singing, playing video games.**

**Likes: games, books, the color blue, dogs, being happy and conflict free, chocolate.**

**Family: her mother, Andrea Lux.**

**Hometown: Michigan, Grand Haven.**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: blue, green, red.**

**Songs: pearl by Katy Perry, jack Johnson songs.**

**Movies: P.S, I love you, the notebook.**

**Actors/ Actress: Tom cruz, Ryan Reynolds, Jennifer Love Hewitt.**

**Animals: dogs, horses, penguins.**

**Foods: chinese food, frappes, nachos and cheese, breadsticks and cheese.**

**Books: Too many to count!**

**-Other-**

**Reason why they got kicked out?: Indi (your OC) pulls her into breaking a school rule and accidentally setting the theater on fireZ**

**Love Interest? (choose from: Twin brother/best friend. All other characters will be dating each other): Looogan? (idk, you can match her up with whoever.)**

**If Taken?: breaks up with his girlfriend.**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**1. Jade**

**2. Tori**

**3. Indi**

**4. Cat**

**5. Beck**

**6. Jo**

**7. -**

**8.-**

**9.-**

**10.-**

**Top 10 People they Dislike:**

**1. Jennifers (1,2,3)**

**,**

**3. Mr Bitters**

**4. -**

**5.-**

**6.-**

**7.-**

**8.-**

**9.-**

**10.- doesn't have many enemies.**

**Name: Cryss Isabella Sciaretta-Mitchell**

**Age: 22**

**B-Day: July 11**

**Nickname: Criss, Izzy**

**Personality: Bubbly, cheerful, tom-boyish attitude toward extreme sports, but girly style.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Jet Black**

**Highlights: Chestnut highlights**

**Eye color: Bright Green, Dark Grey when mad.**

**Height: 5'7**

**-Style-**

**Casual: Khakis, 1Color t-shirt, converse**

**Work: "No work"**

**Gym: tightshorts, loose light grey shirt, adiddas or nike sneakers**

**Beach: Striped blue and navy blue bikini, aero flipsflops, Victoria Secrets tote bag**

**Date: anything cute**

**Premiere: Rlly rlly nice dress, short.**

**-Personal-**

**Hobbies: Read, sleep, read, Anythin extreme**

**Likes: singing, drawing**

**family: 2 brothers: Gene & Jerry Sciarretta; Mom: Ashley Lucy Byrne-Sciarretta; Dad: Luke Max Sciarretta**

**Hometown: Westchester, NY**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: Metallic Silver and Neon Green**

**Songs: Stereo Hearts: Maroon 5; Any Kind of Guy: BTR**

**Movies: Up in the Air; The Hangover**

**Actors/ Actresses: Jennifer Aniston; Ashton Kutcher**

**Animals: kinkajou (theirsoocute!)**

**Foods: Pasta, Pasta, Pasta**

**Books: HarryPotterSeries**

**-Other-**

**Do they still see the other wives/GFS: yes**

**Love Interest: Logan Mitchell**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**Marie Hart-Diamond**

**2. unknown**

**4. Kendall Knight**

**5. James Diamond**

**6. Carlos Garcia**

**7. Camille Roberts**

**8. child**

**9. child**

**10. child**

**Top 10 disliked people:**

**...**

**-Basic-**

**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Jessamine Helena Porter (Pronounced Jess-a-min)**

**Age (16-17): 17**

**Birthday: October 31st**

**Nicknames: Jess, Jessie**

**Personality: Her name makes her seem like she serious. Well she is, but she's also really sweet and shy. She's always quiet and doesn't like getting in trouble, but being best friends with the Salvatore brothers, it's kind of hard**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Dark Reddish brown hair that falls over her shoulders**

**Hair Color Highlights: lighter reddish brown**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Style-**

**Anything?: .com/babyshower/set?id=36442695**

**Casual: .com/just/set?id=36212755**

**School: .com/gffk/set?id=36214285**

**Work: .com/interview/set?id=36170617**

**Date: .com/valentine/set?id=36206226**

**School Ball: .com/prom/set?id=36646060**

**-Personal-**

**Biography: Jessamine lives with her mother and sister. Her father was killed in a car wreck when Jessamine was ten and her sister was five. It was hard on her family for a long time and they all were sad for a while, but they were able to pick up their courage and keep going. Jessamine has lived in Mystic Falls all her life and loves it. But she does wish to go other places as well. She is best friends with Elena and Caroline. SHe found out Stefan and Damon were vampires when she came across Damon drinking a hobo's blood. She nows helps them with Klaus and Katherine**

**Hobbies: singing, dancing, acting, reading, writing, photography**

**Likes: movies, music, having fun, traveling, being outside**

**Family: Mom: Tamera Rayne Porter, Dad: Henry James Porter (Deceased) Sister: Tara Storme Porter (12)**

**Hometown: Mystic Falls**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: Black, Silver, Purple, and Blue**

**Songs: Anything by Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato,We The Kings, and BTR. More Than Alive: The Ready Set. So Close: Jon Mclaughlin (Her slow dance song), Perfect:Hedley**

**Movies: The Outsiders, Dirty Dancing, HP series, Any Disney Movie**

**Actors/ Actress: Sandra Bullock, Johnny Depp, Patrick Swayze, Anne Hathaway**

**Animals: Wolf, and Horse**

**Foods: spaghetti, pizza, chinese**

**Books: HP series, the Outsiders**

**-Other-**

**Does she know about Stefan and Damon being vampires?: Yes**

**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guys): Kendall**

**If Taken?: Kendall, Of course**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**1. Elena Gilbert**

**2. Stefan Salvatore**

**3. Damon Salvatore**

**4. Caroline Forbes**

**5. Bonnie Bennett**

**6. Jeremy Gilbert**

**7. Penelope Diamond**

**8. (unknown)**

**9. (unknown)**

**10. (unknown)**

**Top 10 People they Dislike:**

**1. Tyler Lockwood**

**2. Katherine Pierce**

**3. Brooke Diamond**

**4. Klaus**

**5. Vicki Donovan**

**6. (Unknown)**

**7.(unknown)**

**8.(Unknown)**

**9.(Unknown)**

**10.(Unknown)**

**...**

**-Basic-**

**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Cathy Roxanne Blossom**

**Age (16-17): 16**

**Birthday: 22 October**

**Nicknames: Cat R. [She hates to put her last name as an initial] , Roxy , Rocky , Xanne , Flower , Catherine [she prefers to be called Cathy then Catherine which is her actual name]**

**Personality: Bubbly , Random , Clumsy & Mean - which could be a reason for her expelling .**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Brown-Black**

**Hair Color Highlights: Purple & Red**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Height: 5'4**

**Style-**

**Anything?: She always wear her blue jacket when she is going out in public for fun**

**Casual: Her pink Cambodian tee with tights**

**Work: A blue-pink vest with any shirt of choice**

**Gym: her old white tee with sweatpants**

**Beach: any swimsuit of her choice**

**Date: A purple dress with pink decorations**

**Premiere: A long red dress she sown herself**

**-Personal-**

**Hobbies: Writing , Being with her friends , Drawing & Shopping**

**Likes: Out-of-the-ordinary kind of things and seeing a new high class prank**

**Family:**

**Dad : 45 - laid back**

**Mom : 42 - strict**

**Bro : 18 - skater**

**Sis : 7 - brat**

**Hometown:**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: Purple , Red , Black**

**Songs: all of BTR songs , Cody Simpson - All Day & Greyson Chance - Waiting Outside The Lines**

**Movies: Sky High , Phineas And Ferb Across The 2nd Dimension**

**Actors/ Actress: Selena Gomez .**

**Animals: Hyena**

**Foods: Potato Chips**

**Books: Absolutely Normal Chaos**

**-Other-**

**Reason why they got kicked out?: She bullied a 9 year old so badly , he started bleeding [which gave her her 1st warning] , destroyed 5 classrooms that had 'You break my heart I break your face' and other threatening breakup/makeup phrases on it.**

**Love Interest? (choose from: Twin brother/best friend. All other characters will be dating each other): Twin brother**

**If Taken?: Carlos [If i can have him that is]**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**1. Jade West**

**2. Cat Valentine**

**3. Beck Oliver**

**4. (unknown)**

**5. Indigo Maia Steward**

**6. Katie**

**7. Carlos Garcia**

**8. Logan Mitchell**

**9. James Diamond**

**10. Kendall Knight**

**Top 10 People they Dislike:**

**1. Tori Vega**

**2. Reginald Bitters**

**3. Tyler's Mom**

**4. Lane**

**5. Rex**

**6. Robbie Shapiro**

**7. Sinjin**

**8. Gustavo Rocque**

**9. Arthur Griffin**

**10. Mercedes Griffin**

**...**

**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Lillith Syrena Born**

**Age (16-17): 17**

**Birthday: Feburary 13, 1990**

**Nicknames: Lil, Siren, LB**

**Personality: Confident- She always know what she wants and she goes for it. Stubborn- She can be bossy at certain times and is very stubborn. Loyal- She'd do anything for her friends and will mess a person up if they mess with her friends. Drawn- Has this natural ability that people have always been drawn to her and sometimes has known to be very persuasive. Smart- Thanks to what her dad does, at least that's where she thinks they come from, she's has a photpgraphic memory.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

**Hair Color Highlights: Red**

**Eye Color: Hazel/Green**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Style-**

**Anything?: Dresses a lot girly, likes to show some skin but likes to be shocking. .com/miley_cyrus/set?id=36802413**

**Casual: .com/aria_montgomery/set?id=29255724**

**School: .com/jenna_thing/set?id=28810953**

**Work: .com/montgomery/set?id=33041095**

**Date: .com/lucy_hale_for_teen_vogue/set?id=33022434**

**School Ball: .com/my_ball/set?id=36130601**

**-Personal-**

**Biography: Moved to Mystic Falls due to her mom wanting a new change after her parents divorced. Her mom didn't spend much time with Lillith so she'd go around a lot in the town by herself explore the town. She hated being an only child and her friends started to become her sisters. Her mom is loaded, so is her dad but she never really cared about that stuff before. She just wanted an involved mom and a dad that came around. So she started to show a false confidence that after a while she started to believe. She's dated many guys but never any guys that stuck.**

**Hobbies: Dancing(her life), driving her car, listening to music, cooking.**

**Likes: hanging with her friends, dancing randomly, being out of the house, helping Penelope annoy her brother.**

**Family:**

**Mom- Belinda Hernandez**

**Dad- Victor Born**

**Hometown: Miami, FL**

**-Favorites-**

**Colors: Black, Blue, Black, Pink**

**Songs: Born This Way by Lady Gaga**

**Movies: Step Up(1-3) and Take the Lead**

**Actors/ Actress: Jackson Rathbone/Jenna Dewan**

**Animals: Dolphins**

**Foods: Strawberrires with whipped cream on top, Lasgna**

**Books: War and Peace by Tolstoe.**

**-Other-**

**Does she know about Stefan and Damon being vampires?:**

**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guys): James**

**If Taken?: Kendall or Logan**

**Top 10 Friends:**

**1. Penelope Diamond**

**2. (unkown**

**3. James Diamond**

**4. (unkown)**

**5. (unknown)**

**6. Kendall Knight**

**7. Logan Mitchell**

**8. Elena Gilbert**

**9. Carlos Garcia**

**10. Stefan Salvatore**

**Top 10 People they Dislike:**

**1. Belinda Hernandez**

**2. Matt Donovan**

**3. Annabelle**

**4. Brooke Diamond**

**5. Jenna Sommers**

**6. Alaric Saltzman**

**7. Victor Born**

**8. Tyler Lockwood**

**9. Anna**

**10. Jeremy GIlbert**

**Other info: Lillith is a descendent from Lillith the Siren. She doesn't know it though.**

**...**

_**Basic-**_

_**Full Name(First, Middle, and Last): Natalie Hale Hightower**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Birthday: November 5th, 1987**_

_**Nicknames: Nati, Hale**_

_**Personality: Nice, Sweet, Down to Darth, Calm, and Outgoing**_

_**-Appearence-**_

_**Hair Color: Blondish-Brownish, past shoulder length, and is curly at the ends.**_

_**Hair Highlights: Red**_

_**Eye Color: Light Blue Grey**_

_**Height: 5'7**_

_**Style-**_

_**Anything?: She usually wears flats**_

_**Casual: Jeans, T-shirts, Airwalks**_

_**Work: Jeans, any color of a plain t-shirt, and just regular shoes**_

_**Gym: Shorts, Tank top, and running shoes**_

_**Beach: Green and Blue Bikini**_

_**Date: An really classy dress and heels**_

_**Premiere: A High waisted Green Dress, black heels**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Acting, Playing Guitar and Piano.**_

_**Likes: Music, Dncing, Singing, Writing, Stary Nights.**_

_**Family: Her brother Joseph and her sister Mikcaya and Austin**_

_**Hometown: London, England**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: Blue, Green, Purple, Grey**_

_**Songs: all btr songs, A Teardrop is like a Waterfall, Drive, Better Get To Movin**_

_**Movies: Juno, Harry Potter Series.**_

_**Actors/Actress: Arians Grande, Zendaya Coleman**_

_**Animals: Dogs**_

_**Foods: Oranges, Apples, Grapes, Pizza, Itailian Food.**_

_**Books: HP Series, Mystery Books.**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? 9if wive/girlfriend): Yes**_

_**Love Interest?(choose BTR Guy from:[Kendall/Logan/Carlos], or none[if child] Logan**_

_**If Taken? Kendall**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**6.(unknown)**_

_**7.(unknown)**_

_**8.(unknown)**_

_**9.(unknown)**_

_**10.(unknown)**_

_**10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. Gustavo Rocque**_

_**2. Mercedes Griffin**_

_**3. Arther Griffin**_

_**4. The Jennifers**_

_**5. Tyler's Mom**_

_**6. (unknown)**_

_**7.(unknown)**_

_**8.(unknown)**_

_**9.(unknown)**_

_**10.(unknown)**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name: Ava Maxine Block (Garcia)**_

_**Age (22-24): Twenty-two**_

_**Birthday: September 15th, 1989**_

_**Nicknames: Max or Ave.**_

_**Personality: Ava is an artist, first and foremost, and with such territory comes the eccentricity and borderline recluse-ness of everything. Ava is a strong believer in individuality, she believes in all types of freedom – freedom to love, freedom to be yourself, freedom of speech (courtesy of the Constitution). She's very much an activist, and has the loud mouth to prove it. She longs for the rush of it. Ava loves having her opinion heard is more than willing to, at any risk, have it heard. All in all, Ava's a recluse activist with a loud, eccentric mouth and far too many opinions. But aren't we all?**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Dark Brown**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: Deep Auburn, Redish Brown.**_

_**Eye Color: Electric Green**_

_**Height: Five foot, Eight**_

_**Style-**_

_**Anything?:**_

_**Casual:**_

_**short, boho chic.**_

_**.com/cgi/set?id=36971745**_

_**Work:**_

_**dance instructor**_

_**.com/cgi/set?id=36971946**_

_**Gym:**_

_**texas born, go longhorns.**_

_**.com/cgi/set?id=36972045**_

_**Beach:**_

_**half latino, half jamacian**_

_**.com/cgi/set?id=36972326**_

_**Date:**_

_**rocker chic**_

_**.com/cgi/set?id=36972518**_

_**Premiere:**_

_**elegant and classy**_

_**.com/cgi/set?id=36972876**_

_**(a bit too simple, apologies.)**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**dressing up like a superhero and running around in public, memorizing the lyrics to old rap songs, dance, reciting Shakespeare, dance parties, playing skeeball.**_

_**Likes:**_

_**horror movies, watching Friends, classic rock, splatter painting, hang gliding, infomercials, cookies, Leonardo DiCaprio**_

_**Family:**_

_**A father.**_

_**Notorious Reggae Musician, Carter Block**_

_**Forty-seven**_

_**Bob Marley inspired look**_

_**Generally laid back, fun-loving**_

_**A mother.**_

_**Restaurant Owner, Anita Miguel-Block**_

_**Forty-three**_

_**Latino beauty, tan skin and curly black hair**_

_**Outgoing, Eccentric**_

_**A sister.**_

_**Amelia Christine Block**_

_**twenty-one**_

_**Law student**_

_**Just like Ava**_

_**Comical, Loving**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Kingston, Jamacia**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors:**_

_**Orange and Pink**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Trade Mistakes, Panic! At the Disco, anything Earth, Wind and Fire, anything Queen, Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, Oh Sherrie by Journey.**_

_**Movies:**_

_**Reign of Fire, Titanic, Inception, Date Night**_

_**Actors/ Actress:**_

_**Leonardo DiCaprio and Anne Hathaway**_

_**Animals:**_

_**Giraffe**_

_**Foods:**_

_**Mexican, of course.**_

_**Books:**_

_**Julie & Julia, The Help**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? (if a wife/girlfriend): Only James' lady.**_

_**Can they walk/talk?: n/a**_

_**Love Interest?: Carlos Garcia**_

_**If Taken?: Logan Mitchell**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**1. James Diamond**_

_**2. Carlos Garcia**_

_**3. Amelia Block (sister)**_

_**4. Jess Diamond**_

_**5. Logan Mitchell**_

_**6. Unknown**_

_**7. Kendall Knight**_

_**8. Unknown**_

_**9. Unknown**_

_**10. Unknown**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. Jo Taylor**_

_**2. Mercedes Griffin**_

_**3. Griffin**_

_**4. Katie Knight**_

_**5. The Jennifers**_

_**6. Unknown**_

_**7. Unknown**_

_**8. Unknown**_

_**9. Unknown**_

_**10. Unknown**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Tyler Joseph Mitchell**_

_**Age (22-24): Um…he's a kid so probably 36 months…aka 3 years**_

_**Birthday: July 17th, 2008**_

_**Nicknames: Tiger (occasionally)**_

_**Personality: Tyler is a very sweet, curious kid even for his age. Some would say mischievous. He tends to get himself in weird situations and do things to push most people beyond their level of comfort…like poking people's faces or pulling a tail of a random dog or cat, but he doesn't try to aggravate on purpose. He's a happy kid all in all.**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Dark Brown**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: …it looks lighter in the sunlight if that counts.**_

_**Eye Color: Brown.**_

_**Height: 34 inches aka 2 feet and 10 inches**_

_**Style- He really just dresses in what his parents dress him in. His parents have styles that are different though.  
>Anything?: (Pajamas) He'll occasionally wear feetie pajamas for something like christmas, but he has pajama sets. Mostly blue ones, because he likes blue.<br>Casual: His dad likes putting him in jeans, His mom, cargo shorts. However, he's good with tee shirts and an occasional polo or two. Plus his flip flops.  
>Work:<br>Gym:  
>Beach: a pair of swim shorts with a waterproof diaper just in case. Also, he has little floatie wings because he's not a strong swimmer yet. Oh and lots of sunscreen<br>Date: Pretty much the same as casual if it's a play date.  
>Premiere: He's dressed up a mini Tux for those kinds of events. (Say it with me now. Awwwww .)<strong>_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: Pulling tails, coloring, painting with his hands, patting his mom's pregnant stomach and saying hi to his baby sister.**_

_**Likes: His mom and dad, his not-yet-born sister, cake, going to the beach, Bedtime Stories**_

_**Family: Logan Mitchel (Father), TBA Mother, Not-Yet-Born Baby Sister.**_

_**Hometown: Los Angeles, CA**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: Blue, Purple**_

_**Songs: Disney Songs…particularly the songs from Mulan and The Lion King.**_

_**Movies: The Lion King, The Veggie Tales Movie**_

_**Actors/ Actress:**_

_**Animals: Tiger**_

_**Foods: Spaghetti**_

_**Books: Harold & The Purple Crayon**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? (if a wife/girlfriend):**_

_**Can they walk/talk? (if a kid): Yes and He can talk but sometimes it seems like he switches subjects every two subjects**_

_**Love Interest? none**_

_**If Taken?:**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**1. Kid from Daycare**_

_**2. His dad**_

_**3. Kid from Daycare**_

_**4. His mom**_

_**5. Kid from Daycare**_

_**6.**_

_**7.**_

_**8.**_

_**9.**_

_**10.**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. Mean Kid from Daycare**_

_**2. Mean Babysitter from Daycare**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**7.**_

_**8.**_

_**9.**_

_**10.**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Claire Sulkin**_

_**Age (22-24): 23**_

_**Birthday: November 24**_

_**Nicknames: Claire Bear - everyone calls her that.**_

_**Cici - only her man calls her that.**_

_**Personality: Claire's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. She's friendly and kind to everyone. She cares for everyone else before herself, but because she's a pacifist people take advantage of her.**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde. Her hair is long, reaching 5 inches past her shoulders. She has bangs that cover her forehead and are growing it. Her hair is pin straight. Her hairstyle makes her look younger than she actually is.**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: n/a**_

_**Eye Color: Pale blue**_

_**Height: 5'3"**_

_**Style-**_

_**Anything?: She dresses girly and fashionable.**_

_**Casual: a tee, jeans, and shoes.**_

_**Work: Scrubs, her hair is tied up, and she uses flats.**_

_**Gym: Her work out shorts and top, running shoes, her hair is tied up.**_

_**Beach: Her two piece bikini, and her boyfriends hoodie to cover herself if she isn't swimming, and her sandals.**_

_**Date: she styles her hair, and uses a cute dress or formal attire, like a cute top or blouse, nice skirt, and heels.**_

_**Premiere: she uses a stylish pale pink strapless dress. She has matching pink and white accessories and heels.**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: Claire was a ballerina when she was young, but she still dances, reading, and loving children**_

_**Likes: Children, ballet, movies, television, cuddling with her man.**_

_**Family: Tyler Sulkin - father**_

_**Mary Jo Sulkin - mother**_

_**(Child) - son**_

_**(Child) - unborn child**_

_**Hometown: Katy, Texas**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: A pale shade of pink and orange, purple, teal**_

_**Songs: "6 Months" - Hey Monday ( she claims its their song. )**_

_**Movies: Juno, mean girls, nick and norah's infinite playlist**_

_**Actors/ Actress: Ryan Reynolds/Jennifer Aniston**_

_**Animals: Puppies and Pandas**_

_**Foods: loves chinese food and mixed fruit**_

_**Books: the wake trilogy**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? (if a wife/girlfriend): Yes.**_

_**Can they walk/talk? (if a kid):**_

_**Love Interest?: Logan**_

_**If Taken?: Carlos**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**2. Jessica**_

_**3. James**_

_**4. Jo**_

_**5. Oc**_

_**6. Carlos**_

_**8. Kendall**_

_**9. Katie**_

_**10. Camielle**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. Bitters**_

_**2. Gustavo**_

_**3. Jett**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**7.**_

_**8.**_

_**9.**_

_**10.**_

_**Here's her short bio: Claire was a ballerina ever since she was nine years old. It was her passion. She gave up that dream when she was fourteen because her mother became a vegetable after a terrible car wreck. She studied to become a nurse so she could help her mom out. She got her nurse certification and now works as a care giver. Taking care of elders that need it.**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Jayme Louise Diamond**_

_**Age (22-24): As she's a child, she's two and a half.**_

_**Birthday: May 14, 2008**_

_**Nicknames: Jay, Lou**_

_**Personality: As growing up Tyler's best (girl) friend, she is considered pretty mischevious, and also tends to get herself in a bit of trouble. However, she is certainly more feminine than him, and loves to play with her dolls and dressing up. She is very sweet, and is adorable on the red carpet with her mother and father. She is curious though, and once (accidently) pulled out all the microphone cords while exploring. She tends to get herself in weird situations and do things to push most people beyond their level of comfort…like poking people's faces or pulling a tail of a random dog or cat, but she doesn't try to aggravate on purpose. She's a happy kid all in all. **_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Chestnut brown**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: Natural blonde highlights**_

_**Eye Color: Green**_

_**Height: 2'8"**_

_**Style-  
>Anything?: Mostly princess dresses if they are going out or to daycare, but she prefers wearing jeans and t-shirts when she can.<br>Casual: (Out and About) Pink Disney Minnie Mouse Dress, Pink disney shoes/wand/tiara, 'J' initial necklaces x3, Disney tinkerbell necklace (At home/Friend's places) Plaid dresses, leggings, jackets, sneakers, 'T' initial necklace (stands for Tyler)  
>Work: na  
>Gym: na  
>Beach: waterproof diapers (in case of...incidents), a one-piece swimsuit (the ones with the little frillskirt around the waist), and a rash-shirt. Oh, and sunscreen and a sunhat.  
>Date: na  
>Premiere: Fancy dresses, baby slippers, hairclips .comwww_jayme_premiere/set?id=37948170  
>Pajamas: Nightgowns, slippers, and hats .comcgi/set?id=37948402**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: Coloring, Singing, Ballet, Pulling tails, playing with chalk, fingerpainting**_

_**Likes: Ballet, Swimming, Playing with Tyler, her mom and dad, Tyler, Tyler's family**_

_**Family: Father - James Isaac Diamond. Mother - Jessica Hart-Diamond**_

_**Hometown: Los Angeles, CA**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: Pink, Blue, Purple**_

_**Songs: Worldwide by BTR, disney songs (mostly from The Lion King)**_

_**Movies: The Lion King, Any movie her parent(s) are in**_

_**Actors/ Actress: James Diamond, Jessica Hart-Diamond**_

_**Animals: Butterflies, cats, birds (she has a kitten and a pet parrot)**_

_**Foods: Chocolate Chip Cookies**_

_**Books: Harold & the purple crayon**_

_**-Other- **_

_**Do they still see the other wives/girlfriends? (if a wife/girlfriend): n/a**_

_**Can they walk/talk? (if a kid): She can barely walk, she's been spoiled by her father for most of her life, meaning she has hardly ever stepped on the ground. She can't speak full english, but can speak toddlerish.**_

_**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy [Kendall/Logan/Carlos], or none [if child]) none**_

_**If Taken?: none**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**1. Tyler**_

_**2. Kid from Daycare**_

_**3. Kid from Daycare**_

_**4. Kid from Daycare**_

_**5. Her mom**_

_**6. Her dad**_

_**7. Logan **_

_**8. Claire**_

_**9. Natalie**_

_**10. Ava**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. Mean kid from daycare**_

_**2. Liliane Rocque**_

_**3. Zachary Roberts**_

_**4. -**_

_**5. -**_

_**6. -**_

_**7. -**_

_**8. -**_

_**9. -**_

_**10. -**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Sarah Cecile Moore**_

_**Age (16-17): 16**_

_**Birthday (day and month, no year please): June 17**_

_**Nicknames: Occasionally goes by Mory**_

_**Personality: She's very go-with-the-flow. She likes to get her way, but doesn't always have to. When she asks for something, it's something she really, REALLY, wants. She's torn between her three-sided personality. On one side, she's still a bit immature. She loves to be loud, tell jokes, and be the center of attention. Her second side is the teenager side. She's rebellious, sneaky, and a bit bitchy. The third side is the most mature. She's very quiet, motherly, and contemplative. Sometimes she can even appear to be a bit sad, but she's actually thinking. She often likes to pretend she's someone or something else, like a fairy who lost her wings and is now allergic to nature or a girl with alcoholic parents that abuse her and she's run away. She does things without thinking, but somehow comes up with great plans.**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Chestnut brown**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: Auburn**_

_**Eye Color: Brown around the pupil and iris, blue-green in the center, rim of tiger-orange**_

_**Height: 5'8"**_

_**Style-**_

_**Anything?: Put her in whatever crazy things you want!**_

_**Casual: .com/casual_think/set?id=37095313**_

_**Work (at So Random)/so_random/set?id=37091639**_

_**Gym: .com/gym/set?id=37094264**_

_**Beach: .com/beach/set?id=37094555**_

_**Date: .com/date/set?id=37094851**_

_**Premiere: .com/premiere/set?id=37095085**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: Taking quizzes, blogging (her blog is quite popular), making YouTube videos, writing ideas down in her treasured journal, exploring**_

_**Likes: eavesdropping, Kaleb Nation + Shane Dawson + Dave Days (one of her biggest wishes is to meet them), reality shows, being praised, flash mobs, bare feet**_

_**Family: mother Lynne, father Andrew, brother Tim (14), brother Tom (10), sister Mary (18)**_

_**Hometown: Boston, MA**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: Blue, purple, yellow**_

_**Songs: Give Me Everythign by Pitbull and a bunch of other people, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, Round and Round by Selena Gomez, What Does It Take and You've Been on My Mind by Dave Days**_

_**Movies: Super 8, Beauty and the Beast, Liar Liar, Monty Python and the Holy Grail**_

_**Actors/ Actress: Him Carrey, Anne Hathaway, Amanda Bynes, Colin Firth**_

_**Animals: Dolphins, horses**_

_**Foods: Potatoes, peanut butter, bread and butter pickles**_

_**Books: Anything she can get her hands on!**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Reason why they got hired?: Not only is it one of her favorite shows, she'd dabbled in acting before, so decided to go for it!**_

_**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy): Kendall, James, Logan, or if you're willing to sacrifice...?**_

_**If Taken?: see above**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**1. Zora**_

_**2. Kendall**_

_**3. Chad Dylan Cooper (chad, chad, chaddy chad chad)**_

_**4. Lillia/Tania**_

_**5. unknown**_

_**6. unknown**_

_**7. James**_

_**8. Nico**_

_**9. Marshall**_

_**10. Sonny**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. She finds something to like about everyone**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**7.**_

_**8.**_

_**9.**_

_**10.**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name: Jacqueline Cecilia Banks**_

_**Age (16-17): 16**_

_**Birthday (day and month, no year please): January 1**_

_**Nicknames: Jackie, JC**_

_**Personality: She's really caring for others, and loves to tell jokes. She's also a bit of a pervert and will have days when she hears everything wrong, for example her a guy would say man I'm so hot right now, she accidentally hear them say I'm so… do I have to say. She's also very clumsy, which might also be why she has those off days. She also has a bad habit of when she's nervous she'll constantly look at the floor and hum none stop.**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Brown, its really curly and goes to her shoulders**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: Red**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Height: 5'1"**_

_**Style- (poyvore)**_

_**Anything?: .com/bobbi/set?id=36851464**_

_**.com/ali-rose/set?id=36459016**_

_**Casual: .com/cn/set?id=36413977**_

_**.com/cn/set?id=36413902**_

_**Work (at So Random): .com/little_witchy/set?id=36851757**_

_**Gym: .com/cn/set?id=36414228**_

_**Beach: .com/beach_btf/set?id=35863657**_

_**Date: .com/cg/set?id=36413179**_

_**.com/la/set?id=35842010**_

_**Premiere: .com/dont_ask_just_go_with/set?id=35841892**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: Joking around with (unknown), teasing Chad Dylan Cooper, playing piano or drums**_

_**Likes: performing on so random, making people laugh**_

_**Family: Alex- brother (21)**_

_**Hometown: Sandusky, Ohio**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: Red**_

_**Songs: Tonight tonight - hot chelle rae, Raise your glass- pink, sweet Dreams-Beyonce**_

_**Movies: Easy A,**_

_**Actors/ Actress: Johnny Depp, Ann Hathaway**_

_**Animals: Panda, Zebras**_

_**Foods: CHOCLATE! Don't ever have chocolate near her if you want to live**_

_**Books: The harry Potter Books**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Reason why they got kicked out?: She loves making people laugh! It's just amazing to her**_

_**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy): Carlos**_

_**If Taken?: James**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**1. (UNKNOWN)**_

_**2. Alex**_

_**3. Tania**_

_**4. (unknown)**_

_**5. Sonny**_

_**6. Carlos**_

_**7. Kendall**_

_**8. Logan**_

_**9. James**_

_**10. Marshall**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. CDC**_

_**Concord**_

_**. Concord**_

_**Diamond**_

_**Taylor**_

_**Jennifers**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Isabelle Marie Summers**_

_**Age (16-17): 17**_

_**Birthday (day and month, no year please): November 2**_

_**Nicknames: Izzy, Belle**_

_**Personality:sweet as can be, shy, funny, hyper**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color:Light brown with curls**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: blonde**_

_**Eye Color: sea green**_

_**Height:5'8**_

_**Style-girly but tomboyish too**_

_**Anything?: .com/cgi/set?id=37010321**_

_**Casual: .com/casual/set?id=36899114**_

_**Work (at So Random): .com/bon_fire/set?id=36972194**_

_**Gym: .com/cgi/set?id=37010515**_

_**Beach: .com/fireworks/set?id=36975487**_

_**.com/swim_wear/set?id=36972335**_

_**Date:http: .com/cgi/set?id=36899294**_

_**Premiere: .com/dressy/set?id=36898971**_

_**.com/party/set?id=36975350**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: singing, cheering people up, dancing, acting**_

_**Likes:acting, singing, acting, daisies**_

_**Family: Mom Molly- 36 Dad Jack- 38 Brother Alex 18**_

_**Hometown:St. Louis MO**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors:aqua, purple, blue**_

_**Songs: Skyscraper, Worldwide, If I Die Young**_

_**Movies:Grown ups, hangover, The Last Song, Notebook, Finding Nemo**_

_**Actors/ Actress:Emma Watson, Lilly Collins, Taylor Lautner, Josh Dumel**_

_**Animals:puppies, polar bears, penguins**_

_**Foods:pasta, cookies, barbaque, Chinese**_

_**Books:A Prayer for Owen Meany, To Kill A Mockingbird, Heaven Is For Real, Twilight**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Reason why they got hired: She loves So Random and wanted to be on the show**_

_**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy): Kendall**_

_**If Taken?:Logan or Carlos**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**Knight**_

_**Mitchell**_

_**Garcia**_

_**Diamond**_

_**Knight**_

_**Summers**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**Concord**_

_**. Concord**_

_**Diamond**_

_**Taylor**_

_**Jennifers**_

_**...**_

_**-Basic-**_

_**Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Dakota Dallen Dwyer**_

_**Age (16-17): 16**_

_**Birthday (day and month, no year please): May 14**_

_**Nicknames: Triple D, Kody**_

_**Personality: She's a tomboy at heart, and is trained in kickboxing. She has anger-management issues, and can be a little aggressive, but you learn to live with it.**_

_**-Appearance-**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Hair Color Highlights: Green and Pink streaks on the right side of her face**_

_**Eye Color: Black around the outside and the pupil, baby green iris.**_

_**Height: 5'9"**_

_**Style-  
>Anything?: Mostly jeans and graphic tees.<br>Casual: .com/cgi/set?id=37949800  
>Work (at So Random): .comcgi/set?id=37949996  
>Gym: .comcgi/set?id=37950156  
>Beach: .comyou_aint_going_no_wear/set?id=35846792  
>Date: .comcgi/set?id=37950254  
>Premiere: .comalice-cullen-inspired/set?id=37920461**_

_**-Personal-**_

_**Hobbies: singing, acting**_

_**Likes: pranking,hanging w/ friends**_

_**Family: Darren Dwyer (father), Isabelle Dwyer (mother)**_

_**Hometown: Wichita, Kansas**_

_**-Favorites-**_

_**Colors: Black, Red, Hot Pink**_

_**Songs: Tonight Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae, Raise Your Glass - P!nk, Cheers (Drink to That) - Rihanna**_

_**Movies: The Lovely Bones**_

_**Actors/ Actress: none**_

_**Animals: none**_

_**Foods: She loves all foods, but likes cheeseburgers the best.**_

_**Books: none.**_

_**-Other-**_

_**Why she got hired?: Marshall is her mother's cousin.**_

_**Love Interest? (choose from: BTR guy): Logan Mitchell**_

_**If Taken?: Not Taken**_

_**Top 10 Friends:**_

_**1. Sarah**_

_**2. Isabelle**_

_**3. JC**_

_**4. James**_

_**5. Tania**_

_**6. Carlos**_

_**7. Logan**_

_**8. Kendall**_

_**9. Marshall**_

_**10. CDC**_

_**Top 10 People they Dislike:**_

_**1. Dislikes quite a lot of people.**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**7.**_

_**8.**_

_**9.**_

_**10.**_

Congrats 2 all of u that got in! I'll try to get the stories up asap!


End file.
